Char Char Char ¿qué? A si ¡Charizard!
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Aline se encuentra aburrida, Meowth sugiere una solución... muy problematica


Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que nuestros amigos Meowth y Aline regresaron de Termina y ahora se encuentran volando en su ya conocido globo sobre los bosques de Ciudad Viridian

- _ _...Por todos los cielos

- ¿Ahora que pasa Aline? – pregunta el pokémon

La chica se deja caer apoyando su mentón sobre el borde de la canasta

- Estoy aburrida

- ¿Después de lo que pasamos?

- Tengo deseos de volver

- ¡Acaso estas loca! Si volviéramos no te imaginas la bronca que me armarían ese par de bichos

- ¬o¬ les tienes miedo

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Meowth salta y jala la cadena haciendo que el globo descienda en un claro

- ¿Y ahora por que descendemos? – dice la chica sin animo

- Tu lo que necesitas en un poco de acción... que tal si estrenas el equipo que te dio la ancianita a cambio de la rupia

Meowth saca de una caja una un viejo y empolvado pokédex, una pokébola y su bolso portador

- Pero Meowth... cual estrenar, si son unas reliquias

- Si... pero funcionan – dijo encendiendo el pokédex – es hora de que comiences tu entrenamiento no crees

- Como quieres que comience mi entrenamiento si ni siquiera tengo un pokémon principiante

- ¡Y que crees que soy yo!

- O_O... – Aline se levanta sorprendida y voltea a ver al gato

- ¿Ora por que me vez así?

- O_O... ¿Meowth?

- ¬.¬... ¿Si?

- Te sientes bien... – dijo tocando la frente

Escena sobre los bosques... se escucha el sonido de dos zarpazos... y enseguida se ve una parvada de Pidgey's huyendo de entre los árboles

- ¡Bbbbbuuuuuuuaaaaa! – Aline termina con los clásicos arañazos en la cara

- Ya me canse de verte colgada como costal de papas así que ¡manos a la obra! – dijo saliendo de la canasta

- Ok, ok... pero no tenias que ser tan directo – dice tomando un bolso y siguiéndolo

Ambos se adentran en el bosque... olvidando un pequeño detalle... una fuerte corriente de aire corre repentinamente y el globo comienza a elevarse... En el bosque

- ¿Y bien por donde comenzamos? – dijo Aline

- Yo que se tu eres la entrenadora

- ¬ ¬... Genial ya nos per...

- Espera – dijo Meowth tapándole la boca – mira

Frente a ellos paso un Charmander el cual parecía buscar lago de comer

- ¿Que hago? – dice Aline mientras ambos se esconden

- Rétalo a pelear

- ¿Como?... ¿qué le digo?

- Yo soy tu pokémon... no un escritor de diálogos

Atraído por la discusión el Charmander se acerca sigilosamente a ellos

- Que te parece... Charmander eres mío

- No empieces por el final

- Pues sugiere algo

Aprovechando la distracción Charmander comienza a esculcar la bolsa de Aline

- ^o^... Charr (rico)... – dice sacando unos panecillos de arroz

El pokédex cae y se activa

- Charmander.- Pokémon tipo fuego, gusta mucho de lugares calientes, extrema precauciones al acercarte

- ¡Wwwwaaaaaa! – grita Aline al darse cuenta

Del susto el pokémon de fuego huye con la comida con todo y bolso

- ¡Ájale galeo! Atrápenlo que es ratero

- Pícale Meowth que es nuestro almuerzo – grito Aline recogiendo el aparato

La persecución los lleva hasta la base de un acantilado en el cual Charmander queda acorralado

- O_O... Ch chaarrr char (y ahora a donde) – dijo volteando a todos lados

- ¡Te tenemos pequeño ladrón! – dijo Aline al llegar

- ¡Devuélvenos nuestro almuerzo! Lagartija – grito Meowth

- ¬ ¬ X...charr (Que)

Molesto Charmander se come todo de golpe tirando el bolso al suelo

- ò_ó...¡Waaaa! Lagartija come carbón me las vas a pagar – dijo Meowth fuera de si

- Tranquilo tenemos mas en el globo – dijo Aline

- Nada de eso... y tu comienza a entrenar

Aline comprende y voltea hacia el Charmander

- Bien Charmander quieras o no te voy a atrapar – dice la chica con la pokébola en mano

- ¬ ¬ XX... Char Charmander (lo quiero ver)

- ¡Ve Meowth! ¡Golpes furia!

Meowth se lanza tan decidió... pero Charmander simplemente se hace a un lado... por lo que el felino da de lleno en la roca

- ¬ ¬... Charm (bobo)

- ¬ ¬ X... Me las vas a pagar ¿y tu? – volteando hacia Aline - ¿que rayos esperas?

- Ha si... ¡Meowth usa día de pago!

- ¬/¬... – Meowth la ve con cara espectral

- O_O... ora por que esa cara

- ¬/¬... ese no me lo se

¡Plonk! Aline y el Charmander se van de espaldas

- ¬ ¬U... Char charm ar ma char mander (lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo... bobo)

Charmander se levanta y se dispone a irse

- ¡A donde crees que vas!

Meowth lanza el zarpazo y da directo en la cola

- OoO... ¡Chaaaaaarmander! (Wwwaaaaaaaaaaa)

- Te lo mereces

Pero la garra de Meowth se incendia con la flama de la cola del pokémon y...

- ¡Wwwaaaaaa! ¡mi garra, mi garra!

Ambos pokémon corren en círculos... Meowth sujetándose la garra y Charmander la cola... hasta que terminan por estrellarse entre si

- O_OU... ¿Chicos? ¿están bien?

- x_x... crei que se te había quitado lo preguntona

- ^_^U... no

En eso el Charmander se levanta

- ¬o¬XXXXX Charrrrrr

- O_O... ¿Meowth?

- ¬o¬... ¿Qué?

- O_O... ¿Qué es lo que dice?

- ¬ ¬... ¿Me viste cara de traductor o que? ... O_O...¡ay no!

- ¬o¬XXXXXXX rrrrmaaaaaaa

- O_O... ¡Ay si!

- ¬o¬XXXXXXXXXXXXX aaaaanderrrrr

Una luz rodea al Pokémon

- ¡Esta evolucionando! – gritan los dos al mismo tiempo

Al desaparecer la luz

- Charmeleon.- Pokémon tipo fuego, forma evolucionada de Charmander, se caracteriza por su mal genio, extrema precauciones al acercarte – se activo el pokédex

- Dime algo que no sepa – dijo Aline

- ¬o¬X... ¡Char meleon! (zape de aquí)

Charmelon usa cola de hierro y los manda a volar

- ¡El equipo cristal ha sido vencido otra vez!

Luego de un corto viaje

- ¡Wwwaaaaaaaa!

¡Paaafff! Ambos quedan clavados en el suelo... un rato después ambos quedan extendidos en el piso con la vista hacia el cielo ¡Ggggrrrrr!

- Meowth, calma tus tripas

- ¿Que quieres que haga? Ese imitador de Sakon nos dejo sin almuerzo

- Te dije que había mas en el globo

- Pues vam... O_O

- ¿Qué?

- ¬ ¬... Qué poco originales... es idéntico a nuestro...

Un globo en forma de Meowth con dos parches diferentes en la nariz volaba sin rumbo fijo

- OoO ... ¡Nuestro Globo! – gritan los dos parándose de golpe

Cerca de allí en el fondo del valle se ve claramente a Charmeleon buscando ¬ ¬... comida

- ¡Correle! - Se escucha a lo lejos

- O_O... Charmeleon (que pasa)

- ¡Si Link se entera que lo perdimos así... se va a enfadar! – se escucha una segunda voz

- ¬_¬... Char meleon char (que rayos fue eso)

Charmeleon voltea hacia la cima del acantilado... arriba

- ¡Si se enoja... es tu culpa! – dice Meowth casi sin poder hablar

- ¡Mi... culpa! ¡pero si fue... tu idea! – grito visiblemente molesta

Ambos corrían por la orilla del desfiladero tratando de alcanzar el globo... cuando de pronto el viento cambia de dirección obligándolos a regresar por donde venían

- ¡Fue... tu idea... que iniciara... el... entrena...miento! – dijo Aline casi sin aliento

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en la persecución y en la discusión que de pronto cruzan el acantilado... abajo

- O_OU Cha Charme leon (no puede ser) – dijo el pokémon sin dejar de ver hacia arriba

Arriba ambos están paralizados...

- O_O... ¿Meowth? – pegunta nerviosa

- O_O... ¿Si? – contesta con miedo

- O_OUUU... ¿De pronto no sentiste un aire colado de abajo hacia arriba?

- ¬_¬... ¡Ay, que dolor, que dolor...!

- ¬.¬... – sin palabras

Los dos voltean hacia a bajo y irremediablemente caen

- ¡Wwwwaaaaaaaaa!

Abajo Charmeleon corría en círculos tratando de que no le cayeran encima

- OoOUUUU... Char, char, char

¡Crasss! El inevitable impacto ^_^

- x_x... Ni Link podría hacerlo mejor – dijo Meowth

- x_x... Gracias por amortiguar la caída – dijo Aline

- x_x... Charmeleon (de nada) – contesto bajo los dos

Unos segundos después

- ò_óX... ¡Charrrmeleooon!

El pokémon estalla lanzando a los dos

- ¡Patas para que las quiero! – grito Meowth

- ¡Nada de eso! – Aline lo para de la cola

- Pero...

- ¡A lo que te truje chencha!

Al decir eso Aline lanza a Meowth hacia Charmeleon

- ^o^... ¡Ve Meowth enséñale lo que sabes!

- ¬¬U... Yo solo se que... no se nada

- òoó...Char, char, char ¡char!

- ¬o¬... ¡Oh ya callate! ¡Que intento pensar!

- OxOU... – sin palabras

- ¿Meowth pensando? – Dijo Aline – ¡Charmeleon aléjate que va a explotar!

- O_O?... Char meleon char (como estuvo eso)

- ¬o¬... Muy graciosa Aline

Al sentirse ignorado

- ¬o¬XXXXX Charrrrrr

- O_O... ¿Meowth?

- ¬o¬... ¿Ahora qué?

- O_O... – sin palabras

- ¬ ¬... No me digas... otra vez

- ¬o¬XXXXXXX rrrrmmeeeee

- O_O... – Ella solo asiente

- ¬o¬XXXXXXXXXXXXX eeelooooonnnnn

Nuevamente una luz rodea al Pokémon

- ¬ ¬... por que no me sorprende – dijo Meowth

Al desaparecer la luz

- Charizard.- Pokémon tipo fuego/dragón/volador, forma evolucionada de Charmeleon, si eres novato ni te acerques, a menos que estés loco – se activo el pokédex

- ¬ ¬... Que novedad – dijo Aline

- ¬o¬X... ¡Grrraaaaaawwww! (me las pagaran)

- ¡Patas... – dijo Meowth

- ¡Pa' que las quiero! – gritaron los dos

- ¬o¬X... ¡Grrraaaaaawwww! (no escaparan)

La persecución comienza: Meowth y Aline corren a lo que sus pies dan mientras que Charizard vuela tras ellos lanzando bocanadas de fuego... ya valle abajo

- ¡Al bosque! – grita Aline

- ¡No lo dices dos veces! – grito Meowth

Ambos aceleran hasta levantar una estela de polvo que desorienta a Charizard haciendo que se detenga

- ¬o¬... ¡Grrraaaaaawwww! (donde se metieron) – dice viendo en todas direcciones

Charizard comienza a buscarlos cuando de repente ve una sombra moverse tras unas rocas

- ¬o¬... Grraaaww (allí están)

El pokémon se acerca sigilosamente y se asoma tratando de sorprender a sus presas... pero inmediatamente se decepciona pues se trata de un Snorlax tomando su siesta

- ¬.¬U... Grraaaw (no son)

Sin embargo comete el error de pasar cerca de el ... repentinamente el Snorlax se levanta y lo abraza

- ¬o¬U... ¡Grraaaww! (suéltame)

- ~o~... Snorlax (mío) – dijo para acostarse de nuevo

Snorlax lo trata como si se tratara de un osito de felpa... cerca de allí

- Le debemos una a ese Snorlax – dijo Aline

- Bien tardara rato en soltarlo, vamos por el globo y salgamos de aquí

- Estoy contigo Meowth

Ambos tratan de escabullirse entre el follaje cuando de repente...

- O/OUUUU... ¡Grraaaaaawwwwww! (ayuuuudaaaaaaa)

Aline regresa y ve como Charizard trata de zafarse sin éxito

- ¡Hay que ayudarlo!

- ¿Después de lo que nos hizo? – dijo Meowth al regresarse

- ¡Solo míralo!

Charizard comenzó a cambiar de color por la falta de aire

- ¬ ¬... Bien solo espero no arrepentirme de esto – dijo Meowth

- ¿Tiene una idea?

- ¡No es hora de bromas! – le da unos zarpazos en la cara - ¡tu eres la entrenadora no yo!

- O/OUUUUUUU... ¡Grraaaawwww! (ayuda please)

Aline voltea y sin pensarlo dos veces toma a Meowth del cuello y lo lanza hacia el Snorlax... pero al estrellarse cae de manera que... Meowth lo beso en la boca... Snorlax empieza a quejarse, soltando a Charizard

- O/O... ^o^... Grraawwww (gracias) – dice sujetándose el cuello

- O_O... ¿Meowth?

- x_x... ¿Qué?

- O_O... ¿Acaso tu mordida es venenosa?

- ¬o¬... ¿Qué insinúas? – dijo al acercarse

Los tres voltean hacia el Snorlax... estaba furioso y no lucia muy bien

- O_O... Graaww (Patitas)

- O_O... Pa' que – dijo Aline

- O_O...las quiero – termino Meowth

El Snorlax tira tremendo golpe que los lanza hacia el lugar donde inicio la historia

- ¡El equipo cristal fue vencido otra vez! ¡Grraawww! – gritaron los tres

Tras aterrizar Meowth ¡Paaafff! Aline ¡Paaafff! Charizad ¡Crraasss!

- ~_~... ¡Ay mi choya! – dijo Aline

- ¬.¬... No te quejes – dijo Meowth – al menos no nos cayo encima

- x_x... Grraaw graw (fue suerte)

Rato después

- ¿Qué dices Charizard? Te unes al equipo – pregunto Aline

- ^o^... Graw (si)

- ¬o¬... bien solo falta que recuperemos el globo – dijo Meowth

Como deseo cumplido lentamente el mismo viento hace descender el globo frente a ellos

- ^o^... Viva no solo recuperamos el globo... ahora puedo decir ¡Charizad yo te elijo! – grito Aline

Escena Meowth en el borde el la canasta y Charizard parado junto a la misma... mientras que Aline corre feliz alrededor

- ¬.¬... y yo podré decirte... – dijo Meowth - bienvenido a la tortura llamada "Aline"

- ¿O_OUUU?... Grrauu (ok)

Fin...


End file.
